El Instituto
by vic the hedgehog
Summary: Amy Rose llega al instituto para señoritas de Mobotropolis, pensando que podrá mejorar su nivel académico. muy pronto cuando llega establece una amistad con una chica que, al ser la mas odiada del colegio, empezaran a crear odio y desprecio en las demás. ademas, la chica esconde un secreto dentro de su apariencia frágil, y se vera acosada por el fantasma de un misteriosa chica.
1. La chica más odiada

**Hey, muy buenas a todos amigos de Fanfiction, soy Vic The Hegehog y hoy les traigo el cuarto fic de Sonic que hago, la verdad es que quería comenzar este fic antes, pero primero tenía que terminar el fic de InuYasha que estaba haciendo, y ahora que ya está terminado podre comenzar este, que espero que les agrade.**

**Sin más que decir, comenzemos.**

**Nota: la mayoría de los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a SEGA, la historia si es mía.**

Capitulo 1: La chica más odiada

Sally Acorn, de apenas 12 años, se acerco a lo que en el orfanato llamaban "el pozo". Era un gran agujero en el suelo, con una gran profundidad donde se encerraban a los pacientes más peligrosos cuando el orfanato era antes un hospital psiquiátrico. Era tan profundo, que si alumbrabas con una linterna, no llegaría hasta el oscuro fondo. La manera en que bajaban a los pacientes era con una escalera, pues si los lanzaban, era probable que se rompieran una pierna. Ahora que era un orfanato, estaba estrictamente prohibido para las niñas entrar a la zona del pozo. Pero las niñas tenían una entrada secreta.

Sally se arrodillo, junto al borde mientras miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y recordaba lo que había sucedido:

Ella y su amiga Tikal, su única amiga, habían entrado para recolectar algunos insectos en frascos, que solían entrar por grietas o aberturas pequeñas. Sin saberlo, unas chicas las siguieron. Tikal, afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de quienes venían y obligo a Sally a esconderse entre un montón de cajas viejas.

Por la entrada aparecieron Rouge y sus amigas. Hace tiempo que Rouge empezaba a molestar a Sally, haciéndola sufrir, y Tikal era la única que la defendía. Esto era un obstáculo para la murciélago y había decidido librarse de ella. Con una gran piedra, le pego a Tikal en la cabeza, no matándola, pero si abriéndole una herida. Como medida de seguridad, Rouge le ordeno a su par de amigas deshacerse de Tikal, lanzado su cuerpo al fondo del "pozo". Cuando se fueron, la pequeña Sally salió de su escondite y se acerco al pozo.

Sally sabía que con la herida y la caída Tikal yacía muerta en el fondo. Y por eso lloraba, la única persona que había sido su amiga y la había defendido estaba muerta. Y para ella, las cosas se pondrían peor de lo que ya estaban.

Y así ocurrió.

0-0-0-0-0

_3 años después_

Sally estaba duchándose en las regaderas del gimnasio, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido.

Después de la muerte de Tikal, quien para las encargadas del orfanato se había escapado pues ignoraban el hecho del asesinato, la dueña y administradora del orfanato de niñas había muerto y la nueva encargada había decidido convertirla en un instituto para señoritas.

Antes había niñas d años a 13 años, y ahora que era un instituto solo había muchachas de 14 a 16 años. "Que ironía" pensó Sally "primero un hospital psiquiátrico, luego un orfanato y ahora un instituto". Y no solo un instituto, sino uno de los mejores institutos para señoritas en todo el planeta.

Y Sally era una de las mejores estudiantes, pero eso o la alegraba. Eso causaba envidia y odio entre sus compañeras. De hecho la mayoría de las estudiantes (se podría decir que el 99% de todas ellas) odiaba a Sally. Y la líder de este gigantesco grupo era, ni más ni menos, que Rouge quien planeaba como humillar a la chica y hacerle la vida imposible. Las maestras ignoraban todos estos hechos, pues estaban bastante distraídas con otros asuntos.

Sally salió de las duchas, caminando a los vestidores y a su casillero. Cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de que lo habían abierto y habían robado su ropa, por quinta vez en el mes. Suspiro, se cubrió con la toalla y salió a la salida de emergencias. Por experiencia sabía que no debía salir por la entrada principal de los vestidores, pues seguramente la estuvieran esperando. Corrió por el jardín y entro en la salida de emergencia del auditorio. Grave error para ella.

En primera estaba oscuro; en segunda, no sospechaba que Rouge sabía que iría ahí, y ahí tenía preparada su trampa. Cuando se paro en el medio del escenario, sin ver nada, las luces se encendieron y pudo ver la cantidad de chicas que la esperaban con cámaras fotográficas. Intento retroceder, un poco cegada por las luces que le apuntaban, pero una chica la esperaba y, con un rápido movimiento, le quito la toalla que la cubría. En cuanto lo hizo las demás chicas empezaron a tomar fotografías.

Ella intento cubrirse, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas y pedía que se detuvieran, y solo se detuvieron cuando un grito sonó:

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!

Todas voltearon y vieron a Blaze, la segunda mejor estudiante, entrar por la puerta y ver el escenario.

-Vayan a clase todas, a menos que quieran un reporte con la directora.

Todas obedecieron, del rincón oscuro del escenario salió Rouge, quién paso de lado de la chica desnuda mirándola con desprecio y camino hacia la felina.

-¿Por qué eres tan aburrida, Blaze?-pregunto mientras salía, la felina solo se limito a verla con seriedad.

Cuando solo quedaron solo Sally y Blaze, la felina empezó a caminar hacia ella mientras se quitaba el suéter escolar que tenia.

-ten ponte esto.

Sally lo tomo y se lo puso. Quien sabía cuantas veces la felina la había salvado de situaciones como esa. Blaze, era la única que no la odiaba, pero tampoco era su amiga. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las dos hasta que la felina dijo:

-será mejor que vayas a vestirte, la directora quiere hablar contigo de un asunto importante.

Sally asintió y salió del auditorio, mientras la chica la veía con cierta lastima.

0-0-0-0-0

Entro en la oficina principal de la directora. En el centro había un escritorio de madera lujosa. Había cuadros artísticos impresionantes, y sobre la directora se veía un cuadro con las 5 regiones de Mobius.

Mobius, como ya dije, estaba separada por 5 regiones. La zona norte, la sur, la este, la oeste y la central. En realidad estas cinco regiones eran islas, las 4 primeras eran islas grandes y la central era una isla un poco pequeña. La directora la observo mientras entraba.

-Sally, como sabrás nuestros compañeros de la zona este pasan por un momento difícil.

La chica asintió, sabía que en la zona este había una guerra civil. Mientras que la zona norte, la oeste y la sur había un gobierno democrático; y en la central una monarquía, en la zona este se establecía una dictadura, o más bien una tiranía. Aunque había grupos de rebeldes que luchaban por establecer un gobierno democrático.

-Bueno, también sabrás que de vez en cuando, logran emigrar personas de esa zona a cualquiera de las otras-continuo la directora y la chica asintió-el asunto es, que transferiremos una chica de la zona este, bastante inteligente por cierto, a nuestra escuela. Quiero que mañana la recibas, le enseñes la escuela y le expliques el reglamento y todo lo necesario, ¿entendido?

La chica asintió, silenciosa.

Bueno, aquí tienes un informe de ella, para que te vayas haciendo una idea de cómo es-dijo mientras le extendía un reporte. La chica lo tomo, asintió y se retiro.

En su habitación, abrió el informe y vio la fotografía, así como el nombre de la chica.

Era una eriza de color rosa, un año menor que ella, su nombre era: Amy Rose. Sally no se sentía a gusto con las chicas transferidas, solo eran otras más que de seguro se unirían a "las chicas odio", como Sally solía llamar a las chicas que le hacían la vida imposible. Peor hubo algo en Amy que llamo su atención, aunque no supo que era. Tampoco supo el tiempo que se quedo mirando la foto.

Cuando anocheció, ella se acostó en su cama, pensando en ella, pero no sabía porque.

"Tal vez" pensó ella "ella sea diferente".

0-0-0-0-0

_00:00 am, Green Hill, Zona Este._

Ya es hora de que te levantes, Amy-dijo un hombre Viejo mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama de una eriza rosa.

Ya voy abuelo, cinco minutos más-respondió ella.

-Nada, te tienes que levantar ya.

La chica suspiro y, obedeciendo a su abuelo se levanto. Una mujer, parecida a ella pero más grande entro.

¿Estas listas, hija?-pregunto la mujer, y la chica asintió-por cierto, ¿con quién hablabas?

-con mi abuelo.

La mujer asintió, preocupada, sabia del "don" de su hija, y lo aceptaba. Pero a veces le preocupaba.

Su abuelo llevaba muerto dos años.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, amigos, espero que les haya intrigado y que les haya dejado con hambre de más. Muy pronto escribiré el siguiente capítulo, o tal vez tarde un poco, hasta entonces me despido.**

**Próximo capitulo: La chica del Este**


	2. La chica del Este

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, hoy les traigo el capitulo dos de esta nueva serie, y espero que le shaya gustado el primer capítulo.**

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo de la serie.**

Capitulo 2: La chica del Este

No le gustaba mucho bañarse en la calle, le invadía mucho la vergüenza y además había ocultos muchos chicos fisgones. Tal era la pobreza y miseria en que vivían los pobladores de la zona Este, que no contaban con baños propios o servicio de agua, por lo que tenían que sacar agua de la lluvia o del lago, lo cual la segunda opción no se hacía pues los guardias vigilaban el lago todo el tiempo. Además no llovía mucho en la zona Este.

Y para colmo tenían que bañarse desde muy temprano, pues el agua se agotaba muy rápido y con el frio que hacía en las mañanas aumentaban las probabilidades de enfermarse.

Amy dejo su ropa en una banqueta y le dieron una cubeta de agua, fue hacia un lugar específico y ahí empezó a limpiarse el cuerpo con el agua que había. Atrás había una niña con su madre.

Scourge era el dictador, el gobernante de la Zona Este. Había tomado el poder con fuerza y brutalidad y ordenaba lo que quería que hicieran las personas. Su lema principal era "La Zona Este soy YO"* y, por los rumores que había escuchado Amy, cambiaria a "Mobius soy YO". Así es, Scourge pretendía conquistar el planeta entero, pero primero debía deshacerse de los rebeldes de la zona Este.

***(N/A: El dicho de Scourge es una parodia a la frase que usaba Luis XVI "El Estado soy YO")**

Escucho a una persona llorando, volteo. En una de las casas, salía un medico, así como dos hombres sacando una tabla donde se veía un bulto cubierto por una sabana. Detrás de ellos salía una coneja llorando de tristeza quien exclamaba el nombre, entre sollozos, de su hija. "otra muerta más" pensó y suspiro.

Amy extrañaba a su padre, el no había muerto, si fuera así hablaría con el cómo lo hacía con su abuelo. Su padre estaba en el ejército de los rebeldes, luchando por hacer de la zona este un mejor lugar para su esposa e hija.

-he, Amy, que buen culo tienes-dijo un equidna rojo con tono burlón. Ahí otra de las razones por las que Amy odiaba bañarse en las calles. La otra razón es que los guardias solo se aseguraban de que se cumplieran las leyes de Scourge, pero no se preocupaban por la seguridad de los habitantes. Y esto ocasionaba cualquier tipo de acto delictivo. Y Knuckles entraba perfectamente ahí.

El equidna rojo era conocido por haber violado a tres mujeres jóvenes en apenas una semana. Sintió como el equidna se ponía detrás de ella, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo.

Amy intento quitárselo de encima y buscar ayuda, pero todos se habían retirado a dar el pésame a la madre desconsolada y ellos dos estaban solos.

-eh sabido que te vas, así que eh pensado dejarte un recuerdito, jejeje

Oyó como se bajaba los pantalones y la ponía en posición para comenzar, ella intentaba resistirse, pero luego se dio por vencida cuando recibió dos o tres golpes por parte de él.

Lista, aquí viene-dijo él y ella cerró los ojos, pero entonces afortunadamente alguien interrumpió la escena.

-Knuckles, ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-eh, nada Shadow, tu tranquilo, solo estábamos jugando.

-Lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que los rebeldes tomen acciones contra ti.

Oyó como el equidna se alejaba y volteo a ver al erizo negro.

-Gracias, Shadow, eso estuvo cerca.

-Sí, lo sé. Anda, vístete, tienes que tomar el tren.

Ella asintió y empezó a vestirse, shadow era un miembro de la rebeldía, pero estaba en el pueblo como espía para avisar de algunos de los planes del ejército de Scourge, así como ayudaba a algunos pocos.

Diez minutos después ella subió al tren que le llevaría al pueblo de ocean's sheep, el único pueblo libre de la zona Este. De ahí iría en barco a la zona central.

Había una buena razón para que salieran temprano en tren, pues antes se viajaba en la tarde, pero un día el ejército de Scourge había realizado un ataque sorpresa al tren eh iniciaron una balacera que mato a miles de pasajeros. El tren en el que viajaba era uno de los tantos que habían sido atacados.

Ahora, Amy era la única pasajera, viva. Aunque estaba sola la chica podía observar a otros pasajeros. Al lado de ella, estaba sentado un hombre que había recibido una bala en la cabeza, unas sillas atrás una mujer sostenía a su bebe en brazos, ambos con la cabeza destrozada. Había más de ellos y todos cantaban alegres una canción, eh invitaban a Amy a que la cantara con ellos, pero ella se negaba. Para ellos era graciosa y divertida, pero para la chica no.

La canción hablaba sobre la muerte.

0-0-0-0-0

_5:00 pm_

Había sido un largo viaje, pero después de esperar largas horas, por fin había llegado.

Estaba en frente de la gran portezuela del instituto. Se fijo que el letrero había sido tachados dos nombres; el primero era "Darkwoods Asylum" y el otro "Leviatán Orphanatum" y escrito debajo de ellos "Instituto para señoritas de Mobotropolis". Esto la desconcertó un poco, pero luego entro por la portezuela.

Cruzo por el largo camino que llevaba al gran edificio y a lo lejos vio a una ardilla que al parecer la estaba esperando, pues en cuanto la vio camino hacia ella y le decía con una sonrisa:

-¿tú debes ser Amy, verdad?

-Así es, Amy Rose. ¿Y tú eres?...

-Sally Acorn, un gusto conocerte, Amy.

-Igualmente.

-bien ahora que nos hemos presentado, déjame presentarte el lugar.

Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal del edificio mientras Sally le contaba la historia del Instituto.

-El edificio se construyo en 1976 como un Hospital psiquiátrico y duro hasta 1989 cuando fue abandonado. Ocho años después, en 1997, se convirtió en un orfanato, la verdad aquí me crie toda la vida.

-¿así? ¿Y cuando naciste?

-yo nací el 15 de julio de 1998. Bueno continuemos, fue hasta el 2011 que este lugar se convirtió en un Instituto y se ah convertido en uno de los mejores de este planeta, como ya lo habrás sabido.

Ambas entraron. Entonces Amy se sobresalto con lo que vio.

Para Sally solo era el vestíbulo principal del edificio, pero Amy vio gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres muertos, los cuales debieron ser los pacientes cuando era un hospital psiquiátrico. Unos solo la ignoraron, otros la observaron con una mirada inquietante, e incluso oyó decir a una de ellas: "ha llegado otra paciente más". Al parecer ignoraban el hecho de que estaban muertos y que esto ya no era un hospital.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Sally un poco preocupada haciendo que la eriza reaccionara

Eeh, no, no pasa nada-contesto un poco nerviosa

-Bien, ven vamos a tomarte las medidas para tu uniforme.

Entraron en una sala donde se encontraba una felina que se levanto al verlas entrar.

-Amy, ella es Blaze, Blaze, ella es Amy.

Ambas chicas se estrecharon la mano sonrientes.

Bien, Amy, ponte aquí-le dijo mientras le indicaba un lugar y la eriza obedecía-voy a tomarte las medidas.

Con una cinta métrica empezó a tomar las medidas necesarias, cuando las tuvo todas, entro a una habitación donde descansaba una mujer de entre los 30 o 40 años, le entrego las medidas y luego salió.

-tu uniforme estará listo mañana por la mañana, mientras por qué no damos una vuelta por el colegio.

-me parece buena idea, vamos-dijo Sally.

Empezaron a avanzar por los pasillos mientras las dos chicas le explicaban el reglamento escolar, los horarios de clase, y las actividades extraescolares.

-puedes entrar al taller de deportes, música, arte, etcétera-dijo Sally

-oh, puedes realizar trabajos de solidaridad que ofrece el instituto como ayudar a los necesitados, o mantener limpios las áreas verdes.

-descuida, ella es la única que hace ese tipo de trabajos, eh intenta persuadirte para no ser la única-le susurro Sally al oído y la eriza rio, a la felina no le hizo gracia.

-pues que yo sepa, eres la única en el taller de matemáticas.

-es que para mí las matemáticas me fascinan y son fáciles de aprender.

Las tres rieron y continuaron caminando, Amy trataba de mantenerse tranquila, peor la mirada inquietante de todos los pacientes que las seguían la ponían nerviosa.

Oye, te noto un poco nerviosa, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Blaze mirándola.

Eh, no estoy bien-dijo Amy con una falsa sonrisa.

Creo que estas exhausta por el largo viaje-dijo la ardilla mirándola-no será mejor que descanses un rato.

-no, no, estoy bien, de verdad.

Siguieron caminando aunque las dos chicas, de un año mayor que ella, la observaron con mirada sospechosa, y empezaron a dudar de la estabilidad mental de la eriza.

En cierto momento las dos chicas empezaron a hablar sobre asuntos escolares, al parecer eran las que organizaban los eventos escolares. Amy se recargo en una pared mientras esperaba a que terminaran de hablar y siguieran con el recorrido. Entonces le pareció ver a alguien que jamás había visto en su vida.

No era una paciente, es más, parecía demasiado joven para estar en un lugar donde abundaban los fantasmas de unos locos. Al parecer la extraña chica, que pudo identificar como una equidna, le hizo señas para que la siguiera. Amy la siguió, aprovechando la distracción de las otras dos, y camino por un pasillo no muy habitado y viejo, al parecer un lugar no muy transitado por las estudiantes.

Llego entonces, al final del viejo pasillo, a una puerta también vieja. Al parecer la extraña chica había ido allí. Extendió la mano para abrir la puerta, pero descubrió que estaba cerrada con llave. Miro más detenidamente el lugar y descubrió una especie de entrada secrete. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho la voz de Sally:

-Amy, aquí estas, ¿qué hacías aquí?

-bueno yo…

En eso llego la felina, quien al verla le dijo:

-Amy, no intentes entrar nunca a este lugar, está prohibido, además está cerrado con llave.

Pensó en decirle lo de la entrada secreta, pero algo le decía que Sally ya sabía sobre eso y no quería causar más problemas.

Ven, vamos, hay que mostrarte tu dormitorio-dijo Sally mirando con una expresión seria la entrada al lugar, lo que despertó sospechas en la eriza- ¿dejaste tu maleta en el vestíbulo, verdad?-la eriza asintió-bien, vamos.

Dejaron atrás la puerta vieja. Amy pudo escuchar a uno de los muertos gritarle a la puerta:

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES MI DULCE NIÑA! TODO ESTARA BIEN, YA VERAS COMNO EL DOLOR TERMINA, COMO TODO ACABA, YA NO LLORES, PEQUEÑA ¡NO TE PREOCUPES MI DULCE NIÑA!...

Dentro de la puerta se escuchaba el llanto de una niña.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bien, aquí llega el segundo capítulo amigos, espero que les haya gustado y que les haya dejado intrigados, por el momento yo me despido, muy pronto escribiré el tercer capítulo. Hasta entonces, adiós.**

**Próximo Capitulo: La murciélago y las voces.**


	3. La murciélago y las voces

**Hola a todos, estamos en otro capítulo de este nuevo fic, que espero que les este gustando y los deje un poco intrigados de lo que ocurrirá.**

**Bueno comencemos.**

Capitulo 3: La murciélago y las voces.

Empezó a acomodar su ropa en el armario de su dormitorio. En el instituto las chicas compartían cuarto, y fue afortunado para Amy que le hubiera tocado compartir cuarto con Sally. Y a la ardilla también le alegraba la idea, aunque también en el fondo no le hacía muy feliz, pues años antes, ella y Tikal habían compartido ese mismo cuarto.

"Esa era la cama de Tikal" pensó Sally.

Tocaron a la puerta y la ardilla se acerco a abrir, afuera estaba la felina esperándolos.

-espero que estén listas para bajar a cenar-dijo alegremente.

Así, Amy, había olvidado decirte-dijo la ardilla-en el instituto preparan una comida deliciosa, vamos.

La eriza sonrió y ambas bajaron al comedor, pero al entrar miles de miradas, de todas las estudiantes que allí había, se posaron en ellas y más en especial en Amy. Avanzaron por el comedor, mientras se escuchaban susurros de las demás: "esa es la nueva" "no es tan guapa como creí" "se nota que es de la zona Este" "¿qué hace junto a la tarada de Acorn y con la aburrida de Blaze?"etc.

Siguieron avanzando y llegaron a una mesa donde se veía la cena servida, cada una se sirvió lo que quería y se sentaron en otra mesa, un poco más alejada que las demás. Era incomodo comer con todas aquellas miradas posadas en ella. Entonces se oyó que azotaban la puerta y una murciélago entro, instantáneamente todas las miradas se centraron en la recién llegada, que solo se limito a avanzar hacia ellas y mirar directamente a la eriza, que se sintió incomoda.

-¿Así que tu eres la nueva, verdad?-dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella-¿tu nombre es Amy Rose, cierto?-la chica asintió-bueno, no estás tan mal como creí, aunque eres un poco ingenua- "¿ingenua?" Pensó Amy- no entiendo porque te juntas con este par de estúpidas entrometidas, y mucho más esa Sally-esto hizo una expresión de enfado en las dos-pero descuida, puedo ayudarte con tu pequeño problemita, si te unes a mí-le tendió la mano para hacer un trato.

La felina y la ardilla estaban enfadadas, y es que Rouge hacia eso cada vez que llegaba una nueva alumna, la persuadía y la unía a su "ejercito", la chica se convertía en otra alumna más que seguía a Rouge y odiaba a Sally. La eriza la miro y luego contesto:

-No, gracias, prefiero seguir con mi "ingenuidad" que ah unirme a ALGUIEN TAN TARADA COMO TU

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el comedor. La expresión de Rouge, así como de las dos chicas sentadas al lado de la eriza y de las demás en el comedor, eran de absoluta sorpresa, mientras que Amy tenía una expresión de enfado.

-se nota que en la Zona Este no te enseñaron modales-dijo la murciélago con un tono egocéntrico y molesto.

-y se nota que a ti no te enseñaron a vestir bien-contesto Amy lo cual elevo la tensión en el comedor.

Rouge, se molesto más pero decidió ignorar a la eriza y se fue alejando, pero ella la provoco más:

-Ja, huyes por qué no sabes cómo responder y eres una cobarde-dijo la eriza con tono burlón y Sally la miro un poco preocupada, si hacia enojar a Rouge se arrepentiría.

-eres eriza muerta-dijo mientras regresaba dispuesta a darle una golpiza, pero cuando estuvo a su alcance, Amy fue más rápida y dirigió un puñetazo que dio en el ojo, mientras todas las demás la miraban sorprendida.

-en la Zona Este, debes aprender a defenderte por ti sola-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

La murciélago se levanto y, mientras se tapaba el ojo lastimado, salió del comedor mientras gritaba:

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así, me oíste!

Todas empezaron a comer, aunque algunas veían con miedo, sorpresa o curiosidad a la chica nueva. Después se fueron a sus dormitorios.

0-0-0-0-0

Debía ser como medianoche o la una de la mañana cuando Amy estaba despierta, no había podido dormir por algo que la incomodaba, y era la puerta misteriosa y los llantos que a dentro se oían. Entonces empezó a escuchar una voz, la voz de una niña que la llamaba. Se levanto de la cama y miro hacia la puerta.

¿Quién crees que sea?-pregunto en un susurro mientras miraba hacia un rincón donde se encontraba una muchacha de entre los 19 o 23 años, una de las antiguas pacientes.

-no lo sé, jamás eh salido de esta habitación, así que no sé quien pueda ser.

Amy se levanto y salió de su habitación, no sin antes asegurarse de que su compañera viva estuviera dormida para evitar problemas. Empezó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo siguiendo la extraña voz, mientras decía en voz baja: "hola, ¿quién eres?, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" sin recibir respuesta alguna, solo la voz llamándola y, de vez en cuando, soltando una carcajada infantil. La siguió hasta que paro en el pasillo donde se hallaba la vieja puerta.

La voz ya no la llamaba, ni soltaba carcajadas, sino que ahora sollozaba. Amy, pensó en regresar, pero tomo valor y entro por la entrada secreta al cuarto. Ese debía ser el lugar más viejo del edificio. La eriza podía sentir el frio suelo de madera en sus pies descalzos. Con calma empezó a buscar a la pequeña que lloraba, sin poder ver nada. Por suerte se detuvo a tiempo, pues mientras caminaba por el lugar estuvo a punto de caer sobre "el pozo".

Se arrodillo para intentar ver, cuidándose de no caer. Al parecer, los llantos venían de allí. "debí haber traído una lámpara" pensó ella y con voz débil pregunto:

-¿Quién está ahí abajo?

Los llantos cesaron.

-¿hola?

De repente una mano salió de la oscuridad y le tomo bruscamente del brazo, la chica asustada, intento liberarse, pero la mano solo apretaba más fuerte. Entonces Amy tomo un fragmento de vidrio que encontró, aunque se corto con él, y se lo clavo a la mano, aunque no creía que eso ayudaría. Pero, la mano se soltó mientras un alarido salía de la oscuridad, ella aprovecho para salir corriendo.

Poco antes de atravesar la entrada secreta y alejarse de ahí, pudo escuchar como una voz de una niña con tono espectral decía: "espera". Pero ella no espero y salió corriendo.

0-0-0-0-0

Entro en el pequeño baño que había en su habitación. Se miro en el espejo mientras abría el grifo del agua y se limpiaba la herida, jamás en su vida había tenido un contacto como ese. Podía hablar eh incluso establecer una relación con un muerto, pero jamás la habían tocado o intentado herirla. La cuestión era ¿Por qué la había llamado a ella? ¿Acaso era la única con el don de ver a los muertos?

Se reviso la herida, la próxima iría con una lámpara y tendría cuidado. Entonces se sintió rara de la entrepierna. Bajo sus manos a la zona de las bragas y, después de sentirlas mojadas, se las quito.

Al parecer, se había orinado encima del miedo.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno amigos hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y que ojala lo hayan disfrutado y los haya dejado intrigados. Muy pronto el capítulo 4.**

**Próximo cap: Poesía de la muerte.**


	4. Poesía de la Muerte

**Hola a todos amigos de Fanfiction, soy yo, Vic The Hedgehog, y hoy les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic, que espero les este gustando. Primero quisiera aclarar que la tardanza fue porque estaba celebrando las fiestas navideñas, pero ya puedo seguir escribiendo. Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo el capi.**

Capítulo 4: Poesía de la muerte

Tal y como Blaze le había dicho, su uniforme había llegado en la mañana. Cuando había amanecido tocaron a la puerta, y las dos chicas abrieron. Afuera estaba Blaze pero también acompañada de otra chica a la cual nunca habían visto. La chica era una lince de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Buenos días-dijo la felina y las dos le contestaron mientras seguían observando a la otra chica quien solo se limito a sonreir-Amy, aquí está tu uniforme-dijo mientras la eriza lo tomaba-a por cierto, ella es Nicole.

Ah, hola Nicole, nunca te había visto antes-dijo Sally mirando con curiosidad a la chica.

-Nicole siempre está en la biblioteca y rara vez sale de ahí-dijo Blaze-ella comparte cuarto conmigo y quiso conocer a Amy, además de ti.

-¿Conocerme a mí?

Si, Blaze me ha hablado mucho de ti-contesto la lince.

-ah, ¿y qué te ha contado?

-me ha dicho que eres una chica muy inteligente, pero que eres muy molestada por Rouge y sus seguidoras.

¿Oigan como creen que me queda?-pregunto la eriza llamando la atención de las tres, las cuales al verlas se quedaron impresionadas, si Amy ya era hermosa antes, ahora con el uniforme lucia maravillosa.

-¿y bien?

-te queda increíble Amy-dijo la felina y después consulto su reloj-oh, miren la hora debemos bajar al comedor para desayunar.

Las otras tres asintieron y empezaron a avanzar por el pasillo.

0-0-0-0-0

El desayuno fue más incomodo que la cena de la noche anterior, todas las miraban, principalmente a Amy, y murmuraban cosas que ella no alcanzaba a oír. Y Rouge, la miraba con un aire de desprecio mientras se veía que tenía un moretón en el ojo.

Algunas comentaron "hasta que por fin la nerdecita de Nicole salió de su madriguera" y reían por lo bajo, pero ninguna les hizo caso. Luego se retiraron cada quien a su clase.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy llego a su cuarto exhausta, había sido un día muy complicado a pesar de ser el primero. Suspiro y espero a que su compañera llegara.

Cuando esta llego le saludo y la ardilla le pregunto:

¿-ya elegiste a que club entraras?

La eriza asintió.

-al de poesía

La ardilla se quedo callada, y entonces la miro seriamente.

-¿sabes quién está ahí?-la eriza negó, aunque no creía que fuera malo.

Sally saco de su mochila una lista, la lista de los miembros del club de poesía y la eriza miro el primer nombre, casi se muere de la sorpresa.

-¡ROUGE ESTA EN POESIA!

0-0-0-0-0

Llego al club de poesía puntualmente, con su cuaderno listo, donde llevaba escrito los poemas que componía. El salón estaba vacío, exceptuando por ella y la murciélago que la miro seriamente cuando entraba.

Ninguna dijo nada, solo se miraron y eso fue todo, en el salón reino un silencio incomodo, la murciélago suspiro.

Oye, lamento haberte golpeado ayer, solo que me enfade por tus comentarios-dijo Amy, en un intento de romper el silencio y la tensión que se sentía.

Bésame el culo-fue la respuesta de Rouge.

Después volvió a reinar el silencio.

0-0-0-0-0

La maestra de poesía, la señorita Vanilla The rabbit, llego 5 minutos después de la pequeña charla que habían tenido las dos, seguida de las demás alumnas que estaban en el club.

Muy bien, chicas-dijo ella cuando empezaron-bienvenidas a otra sesión de nuestro club de poesía y hoy recibimos a una nueva alumna, ¿Cómo te llamas, querida?

-Amy Rose

-muy bien Amy, como esta es tu primera sesión, tal vez aun no has escrito un poema por lo que deberías escuchar a los demás y…

-no es necesario, señorita, yo escribo a veces poemas

-bien, entonces no tendremos problemas, muy bien chicas, les dije la sesión pasada que esta iba a ser composición libre, así que lean sus poemas.

Rouge fue la primera, y con gran entusiasmo leyó su poema, que trataba de un desamor y como este terminaba en tragedia, todas, incluso Amy, quedaron maravilladas con la habilidad lirica de Rouge. Luego continuaron las demás, aunque sus poemas eran buenos, no se comparaban con el de la murciélago. Después de cierto tiempo, llego el turno de Amy.

-¿y bien Amy, leerás alguno de tus poemas?-pregunto la maestra y la eriza asintió, para luego levantarse y leer en voz alta:

Hay cementerios solos,  
tumbas llenas de huesos sin sonido,  
el corazón pasando un túnel  
oscuro, oscuro, oscuro,  
como un naufragio hacia adentro nos morimos,  
como ahogarnos en el corazón,  
como irnos cayendo desde la piel del alma.

Hay cadáveres,  
hay pies de pegajosa losa fría,  
hay la muerte en los huesos,  
como un sonido puro,  
como un ladrido de perro,  
saliendo de ciertas campanas, de ciertas tumbas,  
creciendo en la humedad como el llanto o la lluvia.

Yo veo, solo, a veces,  
ataúdes a vela  
zarpar con difuntos pálidos, con mujeres de trenzas muertas,  
con panaderos blancos como ángeles,  
con niñas pensativas casadas con notarios,  
ataúdes subiendo el río vertical de los muertos,  
el río morado,  
hacia arriba, con las velas hinchadas por el sonido de la muerte,  
hinchadas por el sonido silencioso de la muerte. 

Todas se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, mirando con sorpresa. Lo impresionante no era que Amy tenía la misma habilidad lirica de la murciélago, sino que al leer el poema lo hizo de una forma tan esplendida, que parecía en cierta forma macabra y espeluznante, algunas no dormirían esa noche.

Bien-dijo Vanilla-creo que eso ha sido todo, nos veremos en la próxima sesión, eh, Amy, puedo hablar contigo un rato.

Todas se retiraron, mientras que ella se quedaba en el salón. Antes de que Rouge saliera, le susurro a Amy: "buen poema, creo que no dormiré hoy".

0-0-0-0-0

Las dos se quedaron en el salón.

Y bien, Amy-dijo Vanilla-¿te gusta la muerte?

-La verdad, no lo sé, la muerte no es mala ni buena, es solo el final de esta vida terrenal y el inicio de la vida eterna.

La coneja asintió:

-Dime, Amy, ¿tu vez a los muertos?

La eriza quedo sorprendida por la deducción de la maestra y levemente asintió. La respuesta que recibió la dejo más sorprendida.

-oh me alegra no ser la única.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bien amigos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que les haya dejado intrigado y que esperen al siguiente, hasta entonces me despido.**

**Próximo capítulo: El trino del Diablo.**

**P.D: el poema de Amy es un fragmento del poema "Sólo la muerte" de Pablo Neruda, para quien le interese.**


	5. El Trino del Diablo

Capitulo 5: El Trino del Diablo

-¿Usted ve a los muertos como yo?-pregunto la eriza y Vanilla asintió- oh que gran alivio, sabe lo difícil que es tener este don y que los demás la juzguen de rara o anormal-la coneja volvió a asentir.

Bueno, mira la hora ya tienes que irte-dijo mientras se fijaba en su reloj-si tienes algún problema ven conmigo, te veré mañana en clase de música.

-¿usted da clases de música?

-Es lo que más me apasiona aparte de la poesía, y llámame por mi nombre, no me gusta mucho las formalidades.

La eriza asintió y luego empezó a avanzar a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla se detuvo y se volteo a ver a la coneja.

-la verdad si tengo un problema, desde que llegue, aparte de ver a los miles de pacientes que aquí murieron, también veo y escucho a una niña, ¿me preguntaba si usted también la ha visto y si podría decirme quién es?

Vanilla cambio su expresión a una de confusión mezclada con miedo.

-no lo sé, en el tiempo que eh estado aquí jamás eh visto a una niña, ni siquiera la eh oído, ¿Dónde la has visto?

-en el viejo pasillo, donde está la vieja puerta, oigo su llanto adentro.

Reino por unos momentos el silencio y luego vainilla dijo:

-luego iré a revisar, aunque creo que no encontrare nada, empiezo a creer que tu don está más desarrollado que el mío, pero ya no pienses en eso.

Dicho esto, las dos se despidieron y luego la eriza salió por la puerta.

0-0-0-0-0

Vanilla entro por la entrada secreta a donde estaba "el pozo", sabía que allí había una entrada pues una vez había visto, en secreto, a unas chicas entrando por ella. Se acerco al borde del pozo y luego mirando la oscuridad pregunto:

-¿hay alguna niña ahí?

No escucho nada, tampoco ocurrió nada anormal, lo único que sucedió fue que sintió un ambiente frio y melancólico, así como triste, y sin razón aparente una lagrima resbalo por su ojo y cayó en el fondo del pozo.

Vanilla salió de la habitación y camino hasta su dormitorio, no había oído ni visto nada, pero si había sentido una presencia. Ciertamente había una "niña" allí, pero solo Amy podía verla.

O la niña solo QUERIA que Amy la viera.

0-0-0-0-0

Bienvenidas a clase de Música-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras las alumnas entraban-hoy será la primera clase de Amy, por lo que tendremos que ver cual instrumento es perfecto para ella, además la directora está aquí para revisar la clase de hoy-todas voltearon a ver a la directora en una esquina con un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel donde hacia anotaciones-bien, siéntense por favor.

Así todas lo hicieron, cada una en sus respectivos instrumentos: Sally en su piano, Blaze en su guitarra, Rouge en la flauta y una zorro de pelo rojo se sentó cerca de ella con un par de bongos en sus brazos, mientras ambas la miraban con expresión de odio.

-¿Quién es ella?-susurro Amy a Blaze

-es Fiona Fox la mejor amiga de Rouge, y al parecer le ha contado bastante de ti.

-bien Amy, veamos con que instrumento te llevas mejor.

Vanilla le paso una guitarra a la eriza, pero cuando empezó a tocarla hizo una interpretación tan horripilante, que todas, incluyendo la maestra y la directora, se tuvieron que tapar los oídos hasta que ella dejo de tocar.

-Eh, bueno, probemos con la batería.

Apenas con el primer golpe todas las piezas cayeron, Amy estaba nerviosa y Rouge y Fiona se burlaban por lo bajo, entonces Vanilla como último recurso tomo un violín y se lo paso.

-toca lo que sea, cualquier canción, lo que se te venga en mente.

Amy se quedo nerviosa, jamás había tocado violín y no se sabía ninguna, entonces a su mente llego el recuerdo de una hermosa melodía que ella escuchaba cuando era una bebe, y que no había vuelto a escuchar desde la muerte de su abuelo.

Y empezó a tocar. Y la sorpresa y admiración, así como la envidia de parte de Rouge y Fiona, inundo el salón de música. Hasta la directora se sorprendió tanto que dejo caer su bolígrafo y su papel de notas. Amy estaba interpretando de forma maravillosa una canción obra musical de la que se requería años de práctica. Cuando termino, todas se levantaron y le aplaudieron, a excepción de la murciélago y la zorro.

Impresionante, señorita-dijo la directora-se nota que ha estado practicando mucho

-En realidad, señora-dijo la eriza-jamás eh tocado el violín.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo ha podido tocar tal obra con tanta sencillez?

-bueno, mi abuelo era violinista y el solía tocarme esta canción cuando era bebe, se me vino a la mente y la toque así de la nada.

-usted lo que tiene es talento, señorita, un talento natural heredado de su abuelo, seguro que le traerá grandes cosas.

Y diciendo esto la directora agradeció la maravillosa interpretación, se despidió y luego salió del salón.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy se recostó sobre su cama, después de la clase de música miles de chicas la rodearon para admirarla o preguntarle si era cierto lo de la clase.

Oh dios, ni que fuera gran cosa-dijo mientras su compañera y Blaze entraban.

-Pues sí que lo es, esa pieza necesita años de práctica y tú la tocaste a la perfección

-¿y qué tiene de especial?

Las dos le iban a responder cuando Nicole entro y abrazo a Amy.

-Sabia que podías lograrlo, recuerdo mi primera vez, no había podido tocar bien ningún instrumento, pero tú lo lograste.

Las otras dos rieron mientras Nicole y Amy se separaban del abrazo.

-pero bueno, ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-¿Jamás has oído del Trino del Diablo?-pregunto Nicole curiosa, la cara de confusión de Amy fue respuesta suficiente.

-El Trino del Diablo, la pieza que tú interpretaste, es de Giuseppe Tartini, un violinista italiano del siglo XVIII-dijo Blaze.

-según cuenta la leyenda a Tartini se le había aparecido al diablo en sueños y, dándole su violín, le pidió que le tocara alguna pieza musical-conto Sally.

-la leyenda dice que la pieza fue tan maravillosa que cuando Tartini despertó, intento reproducirla, sin éxito-continuo Nicole.

-el resultado es la pieza que tu tocaste, pero según decía Tartini, su obra era mil veces inferior a la del Diablo-termino Blaze.

Oh, vaya-dijo Amy impresionada.

Bien, porque mejor no bajamos a cenar-dijo Blaze.

Me parece buena idea-dijo Sally.

Y las cuatro bajaron al comedor.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este cap, y lamento la tardanza jejeje, pero bueno, hasta el próximo episodio, adiós.**

**Próximo episodio: La niña muerta.**


	6. La niña muerta

Capitulo 6: La niña muerta

Estaban en las regaderas de los vestidores cuando Blaze llego corriendo y le dijo a Sally con tono urgente:

-¡Mina se quiere lanzar desde el tejado!

-¿Quién?-pregunto la eriza curiosa

Mina Moongose, es amiga de Rouge, aunque no muy cercana como Fiona, además la murciélago siempre la anda insultando, no me sorprende que se quiera suicidar-dijo Sally con indiferencia mientras se secaba con la toalla y se vestía, seguida de Amy, para luego salir al patio donde estaban reunidos maestros y alumnas. Los maestros intentaban, sin ningún resultado, de hacer que las alumnas volvieran a clase.

Sally llego y viendo a Mina en el tejado, con la amenaza de lanzarse al suelo, y empezó a gritarle:

-Por Favor Mina, No hagas esto, tienes una vida por delante, vamos, baja, lo arreglaremos todo con una simple charla.

La chica se negó, tenía una expresión de asustada y de vez en cuando volteaba a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo desesperadamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Amy a Nicole que había llegado en ese justo momento.

-Mina sufre de esquizofrenia, ¿oh era psicosis?, bueno el punto es que ella dice ver y oír cosas extrañas que los demás no pueden, desde hace tiempo usa medicamentos pero algunas veces no son efectivos, además de que el modo en que Rouge la trata tampoco ayuda para nada.

Quedaron en silencio y Amy pudo oír la causa de por qué Mina volteaba nerviosa a todos lados, eran unas voces…las voces de una niña, pero ya no sonaba triste, sino furiosa y con sed de sangre. "MINA" pudo oír que decía la voz. La eriza se retiro sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Al mismo tiempo llegaron la murciélago y la zorro y la primera le grito a la chica:

-Mina, será mejor que bajes de ahí estúpida-después de esto le susurro a Fiona: 5 dólares a que si se lanza su cabeza estalla en mil pedazos contra el suelo.

-Hecho.

Sally, un poco enojada se volteo a verla y le dijo:

-Cómo es posible que siendo tu propia amiga la trates como si fuera un objeto al que puedes maltratar a tu antojo, y además apostar a cuesta de su vida, con razón se quiere lanzar.

-mira Acorn, tú no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, así por que mejor no cierras el pico y…

-miren-dijo una de las alumnas y voltearon arriba para ver a Amy salir por una ventana hacia el tejado.

¿Amy qué haces allá?, baja ahora mismo-grito la felina, pero la eriza la ignoro y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la chica, mientras Sally, sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, camino en dirección a donde había ido Amy, para subir al tejado..

Mina, por favor no hagas esto, podemos solucionarlo, puedo ayudarte, confía en mí-decía la eriza mientras le extendía la mano, la otra chica empezó a tranquilizarse un poco y a avanzar hacia ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarle de la mano, su expresión cambio de tranquilidad a terror puro. Retrocedió llena de miedo y resbalo para caer del tejado. Amy pudo escuchar de sus labios susurrar: "Tikal".

Amy intento tomarla de la mano para evitar su caída, pero casi resbala. Hubiera caído al suelo si en ese instante Sally no hubiera llegada y tomándola del uniforme, la hubiera jalado para atrás.

Pero lo peor es que no escucharon el ruido del cuerpo tocando el suelo, sino unos gritos de horror y llanto. Voltearon a ver y observaron una escena horrible.

En el patio había un tubo al cual se le había colgado la bandera de Mobius antes, pero luego dejaron de utilizarlo, por lo que se oxido y quedo viejo. Mina había caído allí, el tubo le atravesó la parte trasera del cráneo y salió por la boca abierta, mientras la sangre corría hacia abajo.

Y en el patio las chicas gritaban de horror mientras veían la escena, arriba, lagrimas salían de los ojos de Amy. Rouge y Fiona contemplaban la escena con indiferencia y Fiona dijo: "bueno, no toco el suelo, así que me debes 5 dólares". La murciélago saco un billete y se lo dio.

0-0-0-0-0

¿Segura de que no quieres ir al funeral?-pregunto la ardilla y la eriza negó con la cabeza-bueno si así lo quieres, está bien.

Sally estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Amy la detuvo con una pregunta que dejo a la chica incómoda:

-¿Quién es Tikal?

-eh, Tikal, era una compañera del orfanato…ella escapo antes de que se convirtiera en una escuela-contesto con cierto nerviosismo-bueno, ya me tengo que ir, adiós.

Salió y Amy pudo escuchar sus pasos alejarse.

-se nota que no eres buena mintiendo-dijo.

0-0-0-0-0

A medianoche, Amy volvió al cuarto del "pozo", con una linterna. Alumbro el cuarto oscuro y se arrodillo cerca del borde, intento alumbrar el fondo, pero la luz no llegaba allá abajo, pudo también escuchar el llanto de la niña. Con nerviosismo dijo:

-Tikal, ¿estás allí abajo?

Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral y después vio surgir a una equidna de la oscuridad, se fijo que en un lado de la cabeza tenía una abertura y que de ahí brotaba sangre.

Las dos se miraron frente a frente y entonces Tikal dijo con voz infantil, pero a la vez espectral:

-Asesinas, deben pagar, asesinas, deben pagar-y siguió repitiendo y entonces Amy tuvo una visión:

En ella se veía a Mina como había muerto ese día, luego pasaron a otras dos chicas, las cuales no pudo distinguir claramente pero ambas estaban muertas, la primera ahorcada y la segunda (la más horrible), con una apuñalada en el abdomen, las uñas arrancadas de sus manos, al parecer se veía que le había sacado los ojos y una expresión de horror que desfiguraba su rostro por lo que hacía imposible reconocerla, en ella pudo Amy escuchar susurra por parte de la muerta: "tráemela".

0-0-0-0-0

Regreso a su dormitorio y se encontró con una sorpresa: SALLY, que estaba dormida, lloraba y gemía mientras abrazaba fuertemente la almohada.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-está soñando con su madre, de seguro-sonó una voz y Amy miro a la chica que había sido paciente años atrás, lo sé porque ya lo he visto antes, ella piensa que su madre la abandono en el orfanato por qué no la quería, pero yo se que su madre si la amaba, más el destino fue cruel y se la arrebato.

-¿y quién era su madre?

-soy yo, veras, a los 9 años entre aquí como paciente y dure dos años, salí curada un mes antes de que el hospital psiquiátrico cerrara, cuando pasaron ocho años y el orfanato abrió sus puertas, un año después entre a trabajar, en ese tiempo estaba embarazada de Sally.

-¿y entonces por qué usas atuendo de paciente?

-por que esto era lo que usaba para dormir-dijo la muerta mientras sonreía-necesitaba el trabajo para conseguirle un hogar a mi pequeña, pero no pienses que la abandone después, no, a pesar de que Sally no había sido planeada, quería ser madre, quería sentir que era el cariño de una hija, pero el destino tuvo otros planes, la madrugada del 15 de julio de 1998 mi hija nació, pero yo morí durante el parto. Pero aun así me quede para ver a mi hija crecer, pero solo veo que sufre en este lugar, y a veces-de sus ojos muertos salían lagrimas aunque a Amy le parecía imposible que eso ocurriera-me gustaría hablarle y decirle cuanto la quiero y abrazarla, pero eso me es imposible…

Quedo callada por un momento y luego se volteo a ver a la eriza:

-pero tú puedes hacer eso por mí, puedes decirle todo lo que siempre eh querido decirle, y puedes aclararle las cosas, y asi yo podre descansar en paz, pero no será ahora, yo te diré cuando. Por mientras debemos hacer que descanse tranquila.

Y entonces le enseño a Amy una canción de cuna, que su madre le solía cantar cuando la muerta era una niña en vida, y después se retiro de la habitación. Amy se quedo con Sally que seguía sollozando.

Eh, Sally-dijo mientras la sacudía un poco la chica levemente se despertó-¿Por qué lloras?

-ah nada, solo era un sueño.

-tenía algo que ver con tu madre.

La chica se quedo desconcertada con la deducción de Amy y asintió.

-a veces pienso que ella jamás me quiso y me abandono en el orfanato y por eso en algunas noches lloro.

-¿puedo acostarme contigo?-pregunto la eriza y la ardilla asintió, entonces Amy se acostó en su cama y las dos se abrazaron.

-creo que tu madre si te amaba, pero el destino a veces es cruel e impidió que ustedes estuvieran juntas.

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-lo presiento

Quedaron en silencio un momento y Amy empezó a cantar la canción de cuna, que hacía que la chica se tranquilizara, al poco rato ambas se quedaron dormidas. Abrazadas.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bien, hasta aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que esperen al siguiente. Hasta entonces, adiós.**

**Próximo capitulo: expulsión.**


	7. Expulsión

Capitulo 7: expulsión

_Diciembre 22_

-buenos dias Vanilla-dijo Amy a la coneja mientras se sentaba a su lado en un gran arbol frente a un hermoso lago.

-buenos dias Amy-contesto la maestra-no es maravilloso este lugar, yo lo adoro, si muriera, me gustaria que me enterraran aquí, debajo de este arbol.

Amy asintio, la vista era hermosa, y le daban ganas de meterse un chapuzon en el lago, pero no tenia traje de baño.

-eh sabido que tu amiga Sally participara en la obra navideña de este año, apuesto a que tu la has convencido.

-si, ella estaba insegura, pero yo le prometi que todo estaria bien.

-excelente, eres una buena amiga, tal como lo dice la madre de Sally.

-¿usted ha hablado con ella?

-si, nos reunimos cada tarde a tomar el te, bueno, yo soy la que lo tomo, pero ella me ha contado que eres una chica maravillosa, y yo le creo.

La eriza se ruborizo un poco y miro el lago.

-¿sigues triste por lo de Mina, verdad?

Amy asintio.

Al igual que tu se que ella no tenia esquizofrenia ni psicosis, sino el mismo don que nosotras dos, pero ella no sabia de su existencia y creia que era una enfermedad mental, pero a diferencia de tu y yo, al parecer los fantasmas la acosaban bastante, aunque no se por que.

Amy penso en decirle que los fantasmas no la acosaban, sino que solo era una, una niña muierta, pero se quedo callada.

-bien tengo que irme, soy una de las encargadas de organizar la obra navideña.

-bien, si tienes alguna duda, puedes venir conmigo.

La eriza asintio y se alejo del lugar, después de caminar un rato llego a la escuela, y entor por el auditorio, hubiera seguido avanzando si no hubiera escuchado lo siguiente:

-y cuando se pare ahí abajo, zaz, le tiramos la sangre de la cubeta, veras que divertido sera.

-no crees que es un poco arriesgado.

-no, nadie sabra que fuimos nosotras, las dos estaremos en el rincon de lla, esperando el momento justo entendiste.

Amy volteo arriba y vio a la murcielago y la zorro, con una cubeta, llena de sangre.

-y esta idea como se te ocurrio eh Rouge.

-lo vi en una novela de terror* y planeo hacerselo a la ardillita de mierda.

***(N/A: referencia a la novela "Carrie" de Stephen King, muy recomendable por cierto)**

-Bien, vamonos antes de que alguien venga

Amy se escondio y pudo ver a las dos salir del auditorio. Luego salio y subio a donde estaba la cubeta, no dejaria que ellas arruinaran la navidad de su mejor amiga.

0-0-0-0-0

_Diciembre 24_

-¿Cómo me veo con esto?-pregunto Sally mientras salia con el traje navideño.

Ah, te ves maravillosa-dijo Nicole.

-el gorro esta un poco grande, pero lo demás esta bien-comento la felina.

-bien, por que no bajamos ya-pregunto la lince.

-adelantense ustedes, luego las alcanzamos-dijo la ardilla y miro a Amy, quien solo se quedo callada. Las otras se retiraron, cuando se quedaron solas Sally se sento en la cama y lloro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-no quiero bajar, me siento nerviosa, ¿y si me humillan como siempre lo han hecho?

-tranquila, te prometo que nada malo te pasara esta noche, te prometo que todo estara bien.

Y entonces los ojos de ambas se encontraron frente a frente y algo que las dos no pudieron explicar ocurrio.

Ambas sintieron que sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente, se sonrojaron y en cierto punto, ambas sintieron la necesidad de juntar sus labios. Entonces Amy separo la vista.

-Me-mejor bajemos ya.

-S-si, vamos.

Y ambas, tomadas de la mano, bajaron al auditorio.

0-0-0-0-0

Le obra navideña iba tal como lo planeado y de hecho era un gran éxito, todas estaban maravilladas con la actuación de Sally, eh incluso algunas aplaudían de vez en cuando.

Rouge y Fiona estaban escondidas detrás del telón, esperando el gran final.

Recuerda, cuando llegue el final, tiramos de la cuerda lo que hará que la sangre caiga sobre ella-dijo Rouge, su amiga solo asintió-bien, prepárate que aquí viene.

Y el final llego Sally hizo una gran actuación y todas se levantaron a aplaudirle, y entonces las otras dos escondidas tiraron de la cuerda, pero la sangre no cayó sobre la ardilla como habían esperado, sino que el gran mar de sangre cayó sobre ellas y se escurrió a la vista de todos.

-¿qué paso ahí?-pregunto la directora-rápido levanten el telón.

Se encontraron con la sorpresa de las dos chicas, con cuerda en mano, manchadas de sangre, la cubeta colgaba arriba de ellas.

-¿pero se puede saber que están haciendo ahí?

-eh-eh pues n-no-nosotras

Querían humillar a Sally, ¿verdad?-dijo Amy mientras subía al escenario.

-claro que no-mintió Rouge

¿Ah no, y que significa esto?-dijo la eriza sacando una grabadora y apretando el botón de reproducir:

- Recuerda, cuando llegue el final, tiramos de la cuerda lo que hará que la sangre caiga sobre ella.

La directora las miro con severidad y dijo:

-Lo que planeaba hacer es muy severo, señoritas

-lo que yo considero más serio es: ¿de dónde consiguieron la sangre?

Entonces Fiona "exploto":

Fue idea de Rouge, ella es la mente maestra detrás del plan, ella me obligo a hacerlo, ella compro la sangre en el mercado negro en internet, ella es la causante de todo.

-¡maldita traidora!

-señorita Rouge, en vista de las evidencias presentadas, mi deber es notificarle que esta inmediatamente expulsada del instituto, vaya a limpiarse y prepare su maleta.

-P-pero, ¿a donde iré? No tengo ningún hogar

-eso debió pensarlo antes de planear todo esto, ahora bien, alumnas, vayan a sus dormitorios.

Todas salieron calladas, las únicas que quedaron fueron Fiona, Rouge, Sally y Amy. La murciélago dirigió una mirada de odio a las dos y les dijo:

-ustedes son las culpables de mis problemas, pero me vengare, y tu Sally, muy pronto terminare el "trabajito" que había empezado hace 3 años-al decir esto la ardilla se puso temerosa y luego la murciélago salió.

¿A qué se refería con el "trabajito"?-pregunto Amy.

Nada importante-contesto con cierto nerviosismo Sally.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el cap de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y que esperen al siguiente. Antes de despedirme quisiera hacer una recomendación:**

**Mi amiga Milagros Roby está haciendo un Fanfic de Sonic en su Feisbuc, y la verdad está bastante interesante, en ella encontraran a Sally Acorn como la protagonista de la historia y Amy Rose como la antagonista principal, psicópata, al puro estilo de Annie Wilkes (personaje de la novela de terror Misery de Stephen King, muy recomendable por cierto), en serio les recomiendo este fic, ya que esta súper intrigante, aquí abajo dejare el Link.**

**El fic se llama School Days para que no se confundan: **

. /notes_my_notes

**P.D: Haters de Sally manteneos alejados del fic**

**Próximo capítulo: el cariño de una madre.**


	8. El cariño de una madre

Capitulo 8: El cariño de una madre

_Marzo 15 21:00 pm_

¡Wow, que grande es la ciudad de Mobotropolis!-dijo Sally impresionada mientras miraba desde el balcón de su habitación las luces de la ciudad iluminando la noche, a su lado se encontraba Amy. Estaban en ese hotel por que dos semanas antes, habían solicitado a una de ellas a participar en el concurso de música clásica de Mobius, y ambas habían tenido la brillante idea de hacer un dueto, pues también se aceptaban bandas d integrantes.

Y aunque las dos se sentían entusiasmadas, también se sentían nerviosas, pues esa noche habían presenciado el acto de un grupo de 3 hermanos, tres erizos, uno azul, el que parecía el mayor de todos, una eriza de pelo rosa, como Amy, y otro erizo verde: la banda se hacía llamar Sonic Underground, y por lo que habían averiguado, el erizo mayor se llamaba Sonic, la eriza Sonia y el verde Manic.

Al día siguiente después de esa noche a ellas les tocaría participar.

-¿Qué tal si vamos abajo y exploramos un poco el lugar?-sugirió Amy, a lo que la ardilla asintió. Las dos se retiraron, no sin antes de que Amy tomara el estuche donde llevaba su violín, pues nunca se separaba de él.

Después de tiempo de caminar, encontraron una especie de plaza con una fuente en el centro, y vieron al grupo de los tres erizos sentados en una banca, hablando entre ellos, y los erizos también se percataron de su llegada. El erizo azul se levanto y camino hacia ellas.

-debo suponer que ustedes son el dueto musical que actuara mañana, ¿verdad?-pregunto mientras sus hermanos se levantaban y lo miraban, por la forma en que lo observaban, parecía como si estuviera planeando hacer algo malo.

Las chicas asintieron.

-bien pues les deseo suerte, mañana, aunque debo decirles, que mis hermanos y yo ganamos los dos años anteriores, y con este sería la tercera victoria consecutiva de nuestra banda, así que les pido amablemente que mañana no se esfuercen demasiado.

Las dos se mostraron sorprendidas, ¿acaso estaba insinuando a que se dejaran ganar?

-si lo hacen, les pagare con la cantidad que quieran, mi familia es muy adinerada y sobra mucho dinero, pero muchooooooo dinero, además ya eh convencido a los demás concursantes de hacerlo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-dijo la hermana del erizo, sorprendida y molesta-¿quieres decir que hiciste trampa?

-cállate, y bien chicas, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Les extendió la mano para ver si ellas aceptaban, pero solo recibió una patada de la eriza en la rodilla.

-maldito tramposo-fue lo que dijo ella.

El erizo se levanto molesto y con furia dijo:

-bien, intente ser amable, pero no me dejaron opción-y con agresividad le quito el violín a Amy.

-hey devuélvemelo

-Sonic devuélveselo

-solo voy a verlo un momento-dijo mientras sacaba el instrumento de su estuche, pero con agresividad lo estrello contra el suelo, y lo rompió ante la mirada llena de lagrimas de la eriza-ups, disculpa no fue mi intención-dijo en tono burlón-¿ahora como podrán tocar mañana sin tu preciada porquería?-y se alejo riéndose, mientras sus hermanos lo miraban alejarse molestos, mientras Amy lloraba.

La eriza se levanto y, aun con lagrimas en los ojos corría hacia su habitación, Sally con una expresión de endemoniada furia hizo como si siguiera a Amy, pero en cuanto se perdió de la vista de los dos erizos, tomo otro camino, un atojo en la dirección a donde había Sonic.

En el camino, sin que nadie la viera, entro en la cocina del hotel y tomo un cuchillo de carnicero.

_21:40 pm_

Tocaron a la puerta, Amy, con las lágrimas secas, se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la puerta para abrirla, y con sorpresa vio a Sonia que tenía un estuche.

Oye, lamento lo que mi hermano hizo-dijo un tanto apenada-el es un idiota, y lo que hizo no fue nada justo, así que te traje esto.

Y abrió el estuche, mostrando un violín de madera fina y muy bien adornado.

-me lo regalaron mis padres cuando tenía 6 años, pero ahora yo te lo doy a ti, acéptalo por favor.

La eriza lo tomo y, contemplándolo, agradeció a Sonia por su amabilidad.

-y en cuanto a lo de Sonic, no te preocupes, la sorpresa que se llevara ese imbécil cuando sepa que nos descalificaron-la eriza la miro confundida-les dije a los jueces que teníamos que retirarnos por asuntos "urgentes".

Ambas rieron, y luego se despidieron.

En el camino Sonia se dio cuenta de algo que antes no se había percatado: él y su hermano habían visto que la ardilla se dirigía a su habitación, pero en esos momentos que había hablado con Amy, no había visto señales de la chica.

No le dio importancia y regreso a su habitación donde estaba Manic viendo la televisión. Lo que les hizo más raro a ambos es que Sonic no volvió esa noche.

Es más, no volvieron a verlo jamás.

_21:15 am_

"creo que debería volver" pensó el erizo azul mientras paraba de caminar y miraba el cielo nocturno. Estaba a punto de darse vuelta cuando de repente sintió un dolor en la pierna. Se giro, cayendo al piso, para ver a la ardilla con una expresión de furia y con el cuchillo de carnicero manchado de sangre.

Pero hubo algo en la mirada de ella que causo en Sonic un gran temor, poco antes de romper el violín de Amy había visto en sus ojos a una chica tímida y miedosa, pero ahora que los veía en ese estado, le daba la impresión de ser una asesina despiadada y cruel.

-espera-dijo un poco desesperado y con miedo-si esto es por lo de la eriza, le pediré disculpas y le compensare por lo que he hecho, ¿te parece?-La ardilla no contesto, solo se abalanzo hacia él, pero el erizo había previsto esto y le dio una patada en el estomago, haciendo que ella se agachara de dolor, lo que le dio una pequeña oportunidad de correr.

Con la pierna adolorida se levanto y empezó a correr mientras pensaba "debo escapar de esta loca, debo encontrar ayuda", pero no llego muy lejos, el cuchillo, lanzado por Sally, le pego en su espalda, haciendo que el cayera.

Escucho los pasos de ella, sintió como el cuchillo era retirado, de forma dolorosa, de su espalda, luego con una patada la chica lo volteo boca arriba y se hinco junto a él, mientras sujetaba su cabeza con su mano y preparaba el cuchillo.

-espera, por favor-dijo entre sollozos el erizo, pero sus suplicas no sirvieron de nada.

Sally bajo el cuchillo directo a su cuello por tres veces, durante el tercero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la cabeza de Sonic salió rodando, dejando atrás un rastro de sangre.

Sally se levanto y, recogiendo cuerpo y cabeza, se interno en la oscuridad, buscando el lugar perfecto para esconder el cadáver.

_00:00 am_

Entro en su habitación respirando profundamente, y luego se dirigió al baño para quitarse la ropa ensangrentada. ¿Era real todo lo que había hecho? ¿En realidad si había asesinado a Sonic?, tal parecía que sí.

"¿cómo pude hacer algo asi?" pensó mientras se lavaba la cara "¿Cómo?

Yo te diré como-dijo una voz que la asusto, y mucho porque era la suya y entonces vio en el espejo que su reflejo le estaba hablando-el tuvo la culpa, el daño a Amy se lo merecía.

Sally intento eliminar esta alucinación echándose más agua fría, pero el reflejo no paro.

-El tuvo la culpa Sally, no tu, el se atrevió a hacerle eso a nuestra querida Amy, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle daño?, pues cada acto malvado tiene su castigo y tu Sally eres la justicia, la defensora de Amy.

-no es mentira-dijo ella.

-ah y entonces, ¿porque la defendiste? , eh, si no hubiera sido así no hubieras hecho nada, ¿verdad?

La ardilla quedo pensativa, eso era cierto.

-Amy ha hecho mucho por ti, te ha defendido de Rouge y las demás, ha mejorado la amistad entre tú y Blaze, ah y Nicole, ustedes no estarían juntas sin ella, tu no estarías aquí sin ella, Rouge jamás abría sido expulsada si no fuera por ella, ella es tu universo, Sally, ella es tu TODO.

Sally afirmo, eso era cierto, desde el primer momento en que había visto la foto de Amy en el informe, sabía que ella sería importante para su vida.

-pero, ¿Por qué matar por ella?

-Sally-dijo el reflejo mientras reía un poco- hace semanas que sientes algo por ella, cuando la vez sientes que tu corazón palpita muy rápido, te sonrojas cuando la vez en ropa interior, sientes que tu temperatura aumenta cuando la vez desnuda en las regaderas del vestidor, hasta incluso en las noches, cuando ella está dormida, tú te masturbas pensando en ella y tú en escenarios eróticos. Estas enamorada de ella.

-sí, pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Por qué matar por ella?

-matar por ella para defenderla, pero también para evitar que te la quiten, imagínate, si un día conoce un muchacho, se hacen amigos y de repente se enamora, te dejara sola, por eso Sally, para evitar eso, es el destino que ustedes dos estén juntas, ¿ahora comprendes?

La ardilla asintió.

Amy me pertenece-fue lo que susurro.

Apago la luz del baño, ahora todo estaba claro. Amy era de ella y viceversa, y Sally la protegería de todos los males, la cuidaría, la amaría, tal como una madre ama a su hija, tal como una persona ama a otra, tal como un amor de verano, ella se encargaría de darle todo el cariño que necesitara, como el cariño de una madre, de una pareja, cualquier tipo de cariño con el solo propósito de hacerle saber que la amaba.

Se acerco lentamente a Amy, quien dormía tranquila. Sin que la eriza se diera cuenta, Sally deposito un beso en su mejilla y, mientras se acostaba a su lado, dijo:

-Duerme, amor mio, todo estará bien, te cuidare y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño ni te separe de mí, porque yo soy tuya…

En ese momento, Amy se acurruco, inconscientemente, en los pechos de ella, la ardilla solo sonrió y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-…y TU ERES MIA.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia tendrá una combinación de dos cosas que vemos en el anime y si no se han dado cuenta yo se los digo: Yuri y Yandere.**

**Espero que les haya dejado intrigados y esperen al siguiente cap, jejeje.**

**Capitulo Próximo: Me perteneces.**


End file.
